


Jam Session

by perlen



Series: Connverse Bomb 2 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connverse Bomb 2 Day 1: Jam Buds, F/M, Jam Buddies, Jam Buds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlen/pseuds/perlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven, Connie and a late afternoon jam session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jam Session

_Ingredients and harmony, we mix together perfectly_  
_Come on and share this jam with me˜!_

"Woohoo! Jam buds!" Steven whooped gleefully.

"You don't have to say it everytime we finish the song." Connie remarked as she put her violin inside the case.

"But aren't we?"

Instead of responding with an answer, Connie giggled. Yes. They are jam buddies. She remembered the occasional picnics they had. Their first one was when Steven healed her eyesight, only to bring a couple of boxes of durian juice. So in the next time they had one, they tried to put a little more effort into this type of meetings.

Connie found herself finding picnic snack that she and especially Steven will definitely love. The selection was scarce however, with her parents' urges for her to buy a healthy one. She ended up choosing strawberry jam. But when she came over Steven's, she realized with horror that she forgot to bring what to fill the jam with. A small problem that was solved when Steven brought out a pack of biscuit from the refrigerator.

Somehow, that was when they started snacking on strawberry jam filled-biscuit as a habit. And the idea of them as 'jam buddies' popped up almost out of nowhere. It was later when they started calling each other nicknames and even started having jam sessions (as Connie would sometimes bring her violin) and finally wrote a song dedicated to themselves.

This time is different, however. It was just after they've encountered Jasper (and her two gem monsters) in the beach, in which they fused into Stevonnie, driving her off. They told Garnet and Pearl about what happened— needless to say, they were so proud of them. Although they've noticed Amethyst being down than usual, but shrugged it off as an aftermath from the fight.

Since Connie's parents have let her to stay at Steven's quite longer, Steven offered her for them to have a jam session. Despite Connie's protests that it's getting dark, she found Steven's puppy-dog eyes and pleas exceptionally irresistible.

Now Connie sat at front of him, it's about time to snack in. But Steven just froze there, looked down, presumably deep in thought looking the snacks they are about to eat.

"S-Steven?"

He blinked, broken from the trance. He then looked at her, blushing a little. "Oh. Uhm... I was just wondering if…"

Connie looked at him quizzically. What is he going to say?

"— If I could feed you my jam?" His eyes closed shut.

"Is that all?" Connie grinned, rather sweetly.

Steven nodded bashfully.

"I don't mind."

Steven finally looked up, his gaze locked at her, his lips in a sweet grin. He then started to lean closer to her, as he draw his hand, holding a strawberry jam-filled biscuit, towards her mouth.

She started chewing as soon the jam came to her mouth. Tasting the sweet strawberries from the jam, munching on the crunchy biscuit. She was torn apart between which is sweeter, his jam or what he is doing— probably both.

She didn't know why but she starting giggling then soft laughing amidst the process. Which caused her to almost choke.

"A-are you okay?!" Steven asked in a loud caring tone, drawing the jam away from her.

"It's okay," said Connie, as she rubbed her neck, then coughing softly.

Silence then stretched to almost a couple of minutes. Connie stopped rubbing neck.

While Steven, looking down, worried that he might've upsetted her somehow. It was only until he felt her hand gently touched his. He looked up and blushed furiously.

Their eyes locked. Connie, too, was blushing, but was only subtly visible through the sky's pink hue. Her lips pursed with a genuine grin. In the other hand, she's holding a jam biscuit.

"Can I feed you mine?" Connie offered.

Without skipping a beat, he said, "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here it is, my first fanfiction I've ever posted (but not the first written/conceptualized, it'll have to wait 'til Day 5).
> 
> And in which my angsty mind yelling at me that I'm bad at writing fluff. 'Nuff said.


End file.
